


Your Biggest Fan

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Jensen x Reader - Freeform, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Misha Collins - Freeform, NSFW, On Set, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Trailer, Vaginal Sex, misha - Freeform, misha x reader - Freeform, mutual fandom, reader x misha, writer dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: As Misha steps into my arms, I can feel time slowing down. He’s taller than me so I wrap my arms around his waist. The trench coat rubs my neck and he’s so toned under all those layers that I shudder. What I wouldn’t give… His head rests on mine and I reassess my previous thought. (Part 1- In the trailer)- Misha x ReaderJ2 and I are settling in for a movie but Jensen needs his Coke. Being the nice person I am I run to Misha's trailer to grab it. I get detained by our gorgeous blue-eyed man. (Part 2- In the trailer)- Misha x ReaderMisha knocks on my hotel room door at midnight, he and Jen had a fight and he's seeking reassurance. Jen follows and we all makeup together. (Part 3 - In the hotel) - Misha x Reader x Jensen





	1. I think I'm drreaming

Misha is coming over here, oh...shit.

What do I do?

Be cool...be cool.

“Hey, I’m Misha.” His voice is like smooth melted chocolate and it rolls through my entire body. I shudder and try not to show it. My gaze finds his and my words disappear, so I sit and stare. I’m nodding like a moron. He’s in his Cas costume and I can’t stop staring.

I want to scream ‘I know. I fucking know’ in response but settle for a soft and not so insane, “Er, Hi.”

Move eyes, move I demand but they don't obey.

Crossing my legs over is a nervous habit and I scold myself as the nerves start to show. My jeans make the movement awkward rather than sexy, which is great. I chastise myself for the overreaction. Of course, he’s going to come over you moron. You're sitting ten feet away from the set, staring at them like some sort of crazed fan.  
Which I am but he doesn’t need to know that. God, he’s so pretty. That face, those eyes...I’m melting into my directors' chair, Wicked Witch of the West style. My heart is racing, I want to run and never move all at the same time. He smiles unsure of why he’s been sent over but is eternally polite, that’s Misha.

“Bob said I should say hi?” Shifting his weight onto his right side, he slouches a little. 

Holy shit I’m dying here. Words, words where are you?

“Yeah, I er, I’m a bit of a fan.” Under-fucking-statement.

Playing with my hair, a nervous flirting gesture, I smile. See, you can be a human person! With words!

“Are you working here?” He asks, the slight frown between his eyes is so fucking adorable.

“Yeah, I’ve joined the writing team. Bob found me through...well that’s not important...I’m writing, for the show…” Was that so hard?

He grins and I’m dying inside, “Ah right yeah they mentioned they were bringing someone in. You’re an author right?”

I nod, “yeah, I wrote The Kingdom Dawn Series.”

Misha freezes, “What?”

Panic rises in my gut, shit...does he hate it? OMG, my life is over…

“Kingdom Dawn, you know it’s a movie? Vampires, knights?” I choke out, dizzy.

“You wrote those?” He peers at me, searching for the lie. Those Beautiful eyes are studious.

“Er, yeah.” I start to feel a little more solid at his incredulous expression. 

“Is this a joke, did the guys put you up to this?” He frowns, and I wanna be annoyed at the accusation but I can't... because that’s Castiel’s frown and my world has stopped.

“No, it’s me…” I manage to force out as my heart races in my chest.

I’m sweating, am I sweating?... Jesus fuck… calm down.

“Why would they?...never mind, no I wrote them.” I reiterate as he stares at me and he keeps staring, it's becoming uncomfortable.

“Er, Misha? Are you okay?” The words are smoother than I thought they would be. I said his name! Woop for me.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers, then turns and walks away. I can breathe. Deep shuddering breaths. Holy crap, that was intense. Just as I’m pulling it together he’s back with something in his hand.

My book, the first in the trilogy, he holds it up like a sign and asks, “You wrote this?”

I think he must be having a seizure because I’m pretty sure I said that. I love him so I nod and reply “Yeah...why do you have my book?”

He sighs and its long and hard, “I’m a huge fan…”

My world tilts and I can feel how wide my eyes are, “I’m sorry?”

“This book is my life, I take it everywhere.” His words are snipped and breathless. His huge blue eyes are boring into mine and I find myself drowning in them.

Misha is my fan...he’s… a fan, of mine...that’s it I can die happy.

“You like my books?” I ask, clarifying.

“I love your books!” He grins, “That’s why I asked if the guys had put you up to this, they think I’m some crazed fan.”

Nope, now I can die happy.

I squint at him, “So you’re a huge fan of mine?” Now I’m the one having a seizure. 

He nods, dark hair flicking back with the movement. I don't know where the bold move comes from but before I know it I’m standing, “That’s amazing. Can I hug you?”

If it’s possible his grin gets wider, “Oh my god, yes.” He laughs.

As Misha steps into my arms, I can feel time slowing down. He’s taller than me so I wrap my arms around his waist. The trench coat rubs my neck and he’s so toned under all those layers that I shudder. What I wouldn’t give… His head rests on mine and I reassess my previous thought. I don't need to die because I’m in fucking heaven. We pull away slowly and he’s glancing at me. I’d say it was flirting but there is no way that Misha Collins is flirting with me...right? Right… Yet, the soft eyes and the lopsided grin he’s flashing…I sit and the room spins. Fuck…

“So, it’s amazing that you’re here and you’re...so…”

“Short?” I offer with a dry laugh.

“Sorry, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable...” He starts and then actually blushes.

What is happening? What IS happening!

“No please, go on…” I reply smiling softly, encouraging him. It sounds suave, flirty...thank God.

“You’re so young and...beautiful…” he ducks his head sheepishly, “I didn't expect it that's all."

My body ignites, at his expression but my mouth has other plans, “Are you joking?...” It’s out before I can stop it along with the slight frown on my face.

“Oh my god, I’ve offended you. I’m sorry...I...shit…” He apologises and moves back a few steps in horror. The forlorn look on his face makes my heart ache and I immediately regret my big ass mouth. He’s serious, dear lord.

“No, I...Just...er...I don't take compliments well...sorry.” Then my mouth opens again and it comes out before I can stop it, “You’re hot. I mean…” Shit.

I feel the blush running up my neck, “...I mean, I’m a huge fan.” Now I actually want to die. Ground, please swallow me up.

He looks up from the floor and finds my gaze. The horror of upsetting me is disappearing under that smile, that huge open grin he has. Is a fast change and then he’s laughing, my heart is pounding. Things low in my body throb.

“Thanks.” That lopsided grin is back.

“Wow, honestly. Just wow.” The words are OUT LOUD.

“That good huh?” He chuckles.

OH, MY GOD. I did not say that out loud? Mortified I hide my face in my hands.

“I have to go kill myself now, bye.” I feel like crying, I can feel tears forming behind my eyes. Do not cry!

“No, please. It’s okay. You’re hot too…” He smiles and blushes, eyes darting to the side as I study him for a lie.

“What?” I snap as shock fills my face.

“We should hang out sometime if you want to?”

Did Misha ask me out? I nod because words have failed me yet again.

“Well, I’m going back to my trailer after we wrap, do you wanna meet me there and we can talk some more?”

“Trailer?” Yep, no words...apparently I can’t function anymore.

“Yeah, it’s the black one next to Jen’s. Just wait here and we can go over together?”

“Sure…” I try for a smile but I can’t make my face move from shock and awe.

“Cool, see you in a few hours. You know it’s going to take forever to get this fight scene done. Jen, he’s a pain...you know?”

My head is nodding again.

“See you later.” He leans in and hugs me again.

I’m stunned and curling my fingers into a fist to slow the fine tremble taking over me. I try to breathe but there's not enough air in the world to help me. I’m going to Misha’s trailer...he thinks I’m hot…I need to freshen up. Shit. Standing on shaky legs I walk to the green room where my stuff is and take it to the bathroom. Running my hairbrush through my locks I wonder what might happen later. ...oh the possibilities…

Deciding I need to shower, and to do my hair and re-apply my face...and change my clothes…I’m primping for an hour. Two outfits and a lot of reapplication later I'm Misha ready. I walk back onto the set and settle back into my chair. I feel sexy in my shorts and rock style buddha t-shirt, sure that Misha will love it. Jensen is teasing the others and I know they haven't wrapped yet. They’re all getting yelled at because it’s 8pm and the crew want downtime. It takes another forty minutes to get the shot. They wrap, Misha says his goodbyes and walks over.

“Hey.” He looks at my outfit and smiles, “Wow, did you change for me?”

I smile, a little more relaxed than before. Though my heart is still trying to force its way out of my chest; alien style.

“Just thought I should freshen up, you know, you being such a huge fan and all…” I bite my lip, making my eyes soft. His breath hitches as he registers the look.  
Misha thinks I’m sexy, hot damn.

“Jesus…” He whispers, holding out his hand. My smile is so wide now that my face hurts as I take his fingers in mine.

We walk in silence, sneaking sexy side glances at each other. My heels click up the steps into his trailer and I take it all in. It’s modest, just like him. Cool and calm with books filling one wall.

Turning to me he starts, “I’m going to run to wardrobe and return this okay? Get yourself a drink I’ll be right back.” He pulls at Cas’ tie and I shudder.

“You could leave it on...if you want to?” I hedge, it’s a whisper.

He grins and laughs, his eyes full of sexy mirth. “I’d love to but if I lose another tie... they’ll kill me.” With that he winks, turns and leaves.

I’m dead. In the minutes he’s gone I eye my books on his desk and get an idea. I’m gazing at the other books when he returns.

“Hey, oh you found my stash huh?” He pants as he climbs into the trailer. The door closes softly.

I laugh at his heavy breathing and query it, “Did you run from wardrobe?”

He nods and I swallow, hard. “Cool…” Not cool. I am so not cool. My pussy clenches and my hands with it. I’m going to pass out. I swallow the purr climbing my throat.  
“I signed them for you…” I glance at my books on the table.

“You did-...wow thank you!”

I return his smile and pat the sofa next to me. After the canvas chair, the soft material feels soothing on my thighs. He moves towards me and I take a moment to absorb all that raw magnetism. He’s wearing black on black and it’s making the room hot, or is that just me?

The v-neck t-shirt hangs loosely from his tight stomach, yet is taught over his shoulders. Those shoulders…

My stomach clenches as I meet his gaze. I want this so badly. I should be civilized ...you know…Yet as he slides next to me the thought drifts away like a breath on the wind.  
“Hey…” he whispers, so close. He’s so close.

“Hey…”

I lean in and so does he, it wouldn’t take much to close the gap. Staring into his perfect face, I summon the will to speak, “If you kiss me, I won't be able to stop…”

His eyes are full of lust as he replies, “Dear god I hope not…” That is, I’m done.

I close the gap and smash my lips into his. The frenzy is all consuming. There is fire and fucking brimstone burning through my blood. I can't breathe, but I am and all’s I can smell is the musk and vanilla of Misha. His lips, his tongue crash against mine, the skin smooth and wet but rough in places. My hands find his shoulders and I nearly cum, they’re solid and huge and I need that t-shirt off, now.

Tugging at his shirt he groans into my mouth, the kiss breaks with a breathless moan from me. The t-shirt is off in a matter of seconds and I pause, looking at him half naked. He frowns at me because I’ve stopped but smiles at my expression.

“Fuck…” it’s barely a word and I’m staring. Each rung of muscle is sculpted, golden and perfect. I touch my lips to make sure I’m not actually drooling. He’s like something Michelangelo carved from caramel, through tears of joy. I'm sure the angels fucking wept with the perfection of him. Dragging my gaze upwards to his gorgeous neck. Finally, I meet his eyes.

“I intend to.” The brazen declaration nearly pushes me over the edge and I’m not even naked yet. I shiver and he watched me write in my seat.  
Misha slides in close and leans towards me. I reach a manicured hand to his chest and realise I’m trembling with need. His skin is smooth and warm, like living silk. At my touch, he flexes and sighs my name. Holy, God.

My head drops back because it’s over. I’m shuddering my first orgasm, my green thong is soaked and I’m panting as his lips meet my neck. Everything is pulsing, throbbing need.  
The growl is unexpected but it sends convulsions along my damp skin down to my core. My hands take on a life of their own and they’re in his hair pulling him towards me. As my shoulders meet the sofa I look up at him and try to memorise this moment.

His strong, long fingers are under my shirt touching the skin along my rib cage and my back arches from the cushions. His kisses flow down my collar bone and he gets annoyed with my clothes. The shirt goes first and he breathes, wet and hot presses of lips down my chest to my shorts. It’s bliss. My body shudders with need as he undoes the buttons impatiently. His fingers grip and drag the flimsy material down taking my thong with it. I’m bare with only my bra on and his Angelic face is hovering right between my legs.  
Time slows as he meets my gaze, I watch him watch me as his tongue flicks out and catches my clit. My hands find the sofa and grasp for purchase. Moaning the sweet satisfaction of his name on my lips, my eyes flutter closed.

Then he eats me, his mouth is ravenous with desperate need. His lips and tongue press and explore until I’m hanging over the edge again, ready to cum. I find his hair with my hands as his tongue slides into my tight hole.

“Misha...oh Jesus…” I pant, writhing under him.

“You’re dripping...it’s so fucking hot I can’t stand it…” He moans through gritted teeth. Stopping suddenly he stands. The cool air on my pussy is a shock but I watch him undress and it fades to nothing.

All that chiselled goodness ripples down to the most perfect cock I’ve ever seen. It’s thick and hard, throbbing and slick with pre-cum.  
He stands there naked with his dick in his hand and smiles at me.

“Take your bra off.”

I do, without sound or question and then he’s on me. We’re naked, flesh on flesh. It hot and sweaty and perfect. He’s warm marble wrapped in Egyptian cotton, gliding over my skin. His lips meet mine and I’m drowning in sensation.

Panting I moan, “Inside me, fuck me Misha...please.” It’s a whine, I’m begging and I couldn't give less of a shit.

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard…” He groans as his cock pushes against my slick hole. There is almost no resistance as he forces all that hard meat into me. I stretch to accommodate him, all wet and wanting. My muscles clench as he bottoms out, hitting my cervix with a grunt of pleasure. I can feel his shudder through my hands as I flex my nails into his shoulders. My pussy throbs and he twitches inside me.

“Holy fuck…” I breathe as he starts to move. One arm is propping him up and the other is playing it's way up my hip to my chest. Shifting, he's more sitting than lying now. His fingers find my waiting nipple; his mouth finds the other.

I’m in cascade failure as my body is overcome with pulsing, overwhelming need. Lifting his head, his warm wet tongue round wraps around my delicate nipple and tease with teeth. I moan his name again as his fingers squeeze the other nipple gently and he meets my mouth with his. We kiss and drink each other in as he expertly rolls his hips. My gasp fills the air between us. I twitch and he pants my name, his cock thrusting hard into all that damp muscled velvet between my thighs.  
The movements become more rapid and I lift my hips to meet him. Nails find his back and then his ass and it’s round, taught perfection. 

I squeeze and he growls at me, “I won’t last if you keep that up.”

I stare into those baby blues and growl back, “Don’t worry. I have all night.”

His eyes roll back into his head and the speed increases. He’s fucking me like it's the last thing he’ll ever do.

“Cum for me Misha, I want to feel you…”

He whines, it a hopeless erotic sound of pure desperation. I can feel the strain in every muscle as I wrap my legs around his waist.

I groan and whisper, “I’ve wanted you forever...you know that. You’re perfect to me…”

He gazes into my eyes and there’s a fire raging in his, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

I smile but it’s gone as he trembles and groans. He’s so close and so am I. Waves of rapture pound through my veins and I forget I’m me. I forget I’m human...I’m only pleasure and joy and bliss...and Misha between my legs. I feel him cum, release inside me. It's a hard, pulsing thrust and it’s all over. I’m done, I’m over the edge and drifting as the waves of orgasm ripple through my limp body. The twitching of his cock as he fills me is the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life. Panting we slump into a heated pile on the sofa. His back is bare as his chest rest against me and I stroke his skin in slow circles. I can’t believe that just happened.

I look down at the gorgeous man resting on my chest and smile. As if he feels my gaze he looks up and returns it.

“You okay?” He asks. I’m so high I can't think but manage to reply, “Yeah, you?”

“I don't think anything will be that good every again but yeah I’m fine…” He laughs.

“I know what you mean.” I laugh with him.

“I don't usually do this but... I really like you. What I mean is... do you wanna go back to mine?” He whispers and it takes a second to register.

I nod and add, “I’d love too.”

We take a while to enjoy the moment before we move. Then we dress and head out of the trailer.

“I love your shirt by the way,” he comments as I walk past him down the steps.

“Thanks.” I grin.

Yep, best day ever.


	2. No foreplay required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not continuous just another smut scene

“Is there coke?” Jensen shouts from behind me. 

“No, just mountain dew,” I reply. 

I hear his huff and know he's going to sulk throughout the entire movie if there isn't coke. 

“I'll run down to Misha's and see if he has any. Sometimes they leave some in his fridge.”

“You're amazing!” Jensen shouts. 

I roll my eyes playfully. 

“Don't spoil him. He already thinks you like him best.” Jared laughs. 

“It's no trouble. I don't mind. I always like seeing my favourite.” 

“Not cool” 

Is all I hear as I step out into the rain. 

Laughing, I run the 200 yards to Misha’s trailer. The knock is brief, Misha has an open door policy and doesn't expect me to wait. Shaking myself off I grab a towel from the side and wipe my skin. That rain is torrential. I head left, the kitchenette is basically a fridge and some side space to prepare on. I grab a carrot stick to munch while I search for Jensen's coke. 

“Hey you, I didn't hear you come in.” 

The shiver is head to toe and I can feel the grin on my face. He always has this effect on me, it is automatic. Once it passes we can just talk. 

I turn and let my expression fill my face...

“Why do you do this to me?”

Misha laughs, “What? I have no idea what you mean?”

I roll my eyes but they pull back to his naked, damp chest. 

“You have to give me three days prior warning if I'm going to walk in on you half naked and still wet from the shower looking like a walking felony. I have to prepare both mentally and emotionally.” This is called deflection via comedic effect. 

My heart is racing, my mouth is like the Sahara in high summer; this man will be the end of me. 

Chastising myself I try to pull it together. I've seen him half naked before. Hell, I've seen him so very naked before. We have this casual thing going and it never seems to interfere with the friendship so occasionally we indulge.

“Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” He grins and I am done. 

“You know you do,” I reply as things low in my body tighten.

He moves towards me and I keep the eye contact. The closer he gets the harder my heart races. The view is spectacular. Misha has thrown on his jeans but his torso is bare. Those amazing eyes stare into mine, they're so blue it's almost unreal and they shine with mischief. My back presses into the wall as he closes the gap. 

“Misha…”

“Yes?”

“This is mean.” I scowl, he braces his weight on a strong arm, placing his hand by my head. 

“I have some time. If you do?”

Swallowing hard I smile. Jensen can wait for his damn coke. 

“Kiss me,” I whisper as I press myself into him. 

His hand slides up to my throat and lingers. I nod my acceptance and his large fingers press around my neck. 

The moan that slips out is muffled by his lips as they crush mine. 

“I miss you when you're not here.” He whispers. 

I look up into those ocean blues and smile, he lets the pressure off so I can reply. 

“I miss you too.”

Then the pressure returns and his lips find mine. I hear his jeans drop to the floor and my whole body throbs. I bet myself a thousand dollars he isn't wearing anything under them. My hand finds his thigh and as my skin meets his he shudders.

I trail a line to his hip. All bare, yep if I look down he’s going to be naked. Hot damn. His hand is warm as it finds my skin. The cropped sweater leaves my midriff bare and he takes his time sliding his fingers over the exposed flesh. My eyes flutter closed as sensation pulses through me...

“I love the effect I have on you.” He whispers over my lips and I groan as he releases me.

The shock of it makes me dizzy but once I come back to myself It takes all my self-restraint not to jump him. He stands to face me, gloriously naked and waiting. Raising an eyebrow he nods and like an obedient little sex slave, I fall to my knees. My skin is tight with need and I can still feel the memory of his fingertips as if they seared the skin on my stomach. 

Misha turns and walks to the couch in the lounge area. Crawling on all fours as is expected I slink like a big cat towards him. 

“Fuck that's hot.” He breathes out as I sit on my knees on the floor between his legs. 

I tilt my head a little and he smiles, “Damn. Just damn.”

Leaning in I admire his hard, throbbing length before wrapping my fingers around it and let my lips find the tip. 

The moan it pulls from him is divine and I shiver from head to toe... 

I squeeze my hand and he moans again, wordless mumbling that sounds something like my name. 

As my tongue caresses and licks him, I watched his face. How is he so fucking stunning? With his eyes closed, I can stare and not feel weird. I suck him to the edge and his face twitches with the pleasure. The stubble that decorates his jaw gives him an unkempt look but it just adds to how sexy he is.

Suddenly he is looking at me and I pause... 

“I need to be inside you.” 

I smile and move back as my heart thuds in my chest.

Misha stands and then drops to the floor between my knees. The kiss is searing. His tongue pushes into my mouth and I drown in him. Where his hands met my skin I melt. His hands tugged at my shorts and I moved to accommodate him. Large fingers run over my ass I lay on my back. As his fingers find my clit I moan and writhe under his touch. 

Those beautiful eyes are watching me as he lines his hard cock up with my soaking entrance.

No foreplay is required on my side because I am dripping. We've done this enough that he knows what I like and I like a little force. His hands slide to my hips and hisses as he pushes into me. I feel every inch as he means me too. All force and need, his dick shoves at my slick wet sheath until I am trembling. Bottoming out inside me he stills to watch my expression. I let him see the lust as it fills my face. The need, the adoration and the love I hold for him floods me. 

He grins and rolls his hips, the long solid cock sliding in and out of me opens me up creating waves of pleasure at my core.

Leaning forward his lips pepper my neck with kisses as his hips force all of his hard length into me. I can't resist as his shoulder gets closer and I wrap my arms around his neck to gain some leverage. Kissing the warmth of his jaw I work my way down until my lips meet the skin of his shoulder. I growl my intention before I bite him slowly but firmly and the resulting full body tremor is worth it. 

“Oh fuck “ he whispers as he fucks me harder. 

“I need you, Misha.” I moan releasing him. 

“You have me. Whenever you want me.” 

My eyes flutter closed. Anytime, anywhere and any which way. Honestly, this is bliss. 

My legs wrap around his ass and I can feel how firm he is everywhere. It is always a surprise and I didn't know why. 

Running my hands along his sculpted back, I let my nails dig in. 

“Oh god, I'm so close.” He moans. 

I kiss him and he moves his lips to my neck, then my collarbone where he runs his teeth over the sensitive skin. His thrusts become frantic and I groan his name from between gritted teeth. 

Faster and harder until we're both crashing over the edge into perfect euphoria. 

I lie on the rug and stare at him as he rolls to the slide. 

“you're the best looking man on this whole damn planet, you know that?” I grin. 

Misha laughs, “We both know Jensen is prettier.” 

I shrug, “we'll compromise. You're both hot as all Hell.”

Rolling over he kisses me hard, “Maybe next time bring him with you to get the coke?”

I grin and imagine the possibilities.


	3. Everything is better in three's

I lie in bed. The moon shines through the slit in the curtains and I roll over, restless and not sure why. It was sometime past midnight so when the knock comes on the door I jump. The queen sized bed is warm and I don't want to move. 

“Who is it?” I yell less coherently than I intended it. 

“It’s me, let me in.” 

My eyes go wide I can feel it and I scramble for the sheet to wrap around myself. Answering the door naked would not be a good idea. Well maybe… I pull my dirty mind back to the task and the result is part dishevelled writer, part dishevelled Greek goddess. 

I smooth my hands over my hair and answer the door. The man standing on the other side is, for lack of a better word, perfect. 

“Misha… What-”

“Can I come in?” he asks with a lopsided smile. 

“Err… sure.” I move back from the door with a confused expression, “Mish it’s late…”

His arms are around me in a second and we’re so close he could lean in and kiss me. 

“Are you naked under this sheet?” 

“Yes… but I thought you were spending tonight with Jen?”

His flirty expression falters and I know something is wrong, “Mish?”

“We had a fight…” he says pulling back and sitting on the bed. His suit slacks are creased and his white shirt as seen better days. I admire the view regardless because he’s stunning. His thick fingers push through his hair and I want to hold him, make it better but I know if I move we won't talk. Our third wanted their night and I didn’t object because we didn’t do that but him being here and not with Jen is a bad sign. 

I back up and sit on the chaise. 

“Mishy, talk to me?” 

His stunning baby blues meet mine and he sighs, “I asked him to stay at our apartment when we get back to Montreal… he keeps making excuses…”

“Babe, you said you were going to give him time…”

“Don’t you start…”

I frown and he hangs his head clasping his hands around his neck. My phone blinks, I have a message and before I pick it up I know it's our green-eyed lover.

It simply reads, ‘With you?’

I reply, ‘Yes.’

‘I fucked up.’ He replies and I smile. 

‘Come fix it.’

‘How?’

‘You know, pretty boy.’

I finish and place the phone on the side. 

“He loves you, you know that.”

Misha raises his head and smiles tightly, “He loves you too… that's why I don’t get it…”

“Yes, you do. It makes him feel weird loving two people. Just… time okay?”

The knock is soft and Misha glares at me. 

“Is him isn’t it?”

I smile and move to the door. Jensen is a tense, dishevelled mess but leans in and kisses me because I’m not mad at him. Once he removes his amazing lips from mine, he turns to our man on the bed. Misha looks up at him because that’s all you can do with Jen, he’s like a Renaissance sculpture. He’s all hard lines, that are somehow soft. Maybe it’s just him; he’s soft on the inside, kinda like thinking its marble but then pressing it and it marshmallow. He’s all perfect features that make you want to stare until you figure out where the flaw is. Then your brain breaks because there isn’t one. 

I sigh inside and watch as Misha stands and they face off. 

“Forgive me? I was an ass.”

“Yeah, you think?”

“I’m just not good at this okay?” Jen whispers as he looks at the carpet. 

“We’re all on a learning curve here Jen.” Misha’s voice is soft as he cups the taller man’s face in his hand. 

Their kiss is something to behold. Jensen’s full lips caress Misha's and their mouths open so that their tongues can meet. They spend the time running their hands over each other and I watch with rapture as they lose themselves in the moment. Breaking away they both grin and try to catch their breath. 

“Are you okay?” Jen looks at me.

I nod, “Yeah why?”

“You made a noise, it sounded painful.”

I sigh, “Seeing you two like that… makes me think all the bad things.”

Misha smiles and looks at Jen, “We could stay here… make it a night for us all?”

“Yeah, I think I need that.”

Jensen holds his hand out to me and something leaps in my chest. The low throb that stared with their kiss is now a burning flame. 

Walking over I join them, taking Jensen’s mouth first. Misha makes a sound low in his throat and I pull away with a smile. Then my other lover kisses me hard and wraps me in his arms. We fall onto the bed and Jensen huffs.

“Hey, no fair.”

“You can watch until I forgive you,” Misha says with a smile and Jen strips down to his boxers slowly. The tease is blatant. He’s saying ‘are you sure’ but Misha can be really stubborn and he holds his ground. 

“If I wasn’t hot before, I am now,” I say staring at him. 

Misha tugs at my sheet and takes my nipple in his mouth and I’m gone. I fall back onto the comforter and feel his long tongue licking and teasing the warm flesh. Perfect fingers trail up my leg and I squirm. Rolling my head to the side I make eye contact with Jen, he had his solid cock in his hand as he watches us. I shudder. So hot. I’m dripping as Misha pushes his fingers inside me, I remove them and glare.

“Just fuck me, Mish, fuck me.”

He grins and strips in a hot minute. I want him to take longer, I want to watch him unwrap himself like a delicious Christmas gift but I need him. I need him inside me. The kiss is all consuming and as he licks and nips my mouth his hard, thick cock slides inside my soaking hole. 

“Oh, Jesus…” I moan as he slides in and out. 

“Mish…”Jen groans.

“Okay.” He pants as he rolls his hips. 

Sliding my fingers into his hair I pull and he hisses my name. Then he hisses for another reason. Jen slides his fingers into his ass and I feel him throb and twitch. 

I move so that Jen can get a good angle, sifting a little. Mish groans again at the move. 

“You’re both amazing, you know that?”

“You too gorgeous.” I smile at him over Misha’s shoulder. 

The man inside me stills and I feel every tiny flinch as Jen's finger fucks his tight hole. The lube is making him slick and wanting, and I swear I can feel how much Misha wants that dick in his ass. He’s craving it. Jen meets my gaze as he works our lovers' ass. My pussy clenches hard, oh god… this is so hot. 

The moment Jensen is done I feel the first build of orgasm. Misha hasn’t moved in several minutes but the tiny shudders have been driving me insane. 

“Hard or slow?” Jen asks him as he lines his pre-cum dripping head up with Misha’s tight hole. 

“Hard.” 

I grin, awesome. 

Jensen forces his way in, pushing past Misha’s pain barrier. 

“Oh fuck…”

I feel everything, Misha fights to relax as Jen stretches his ass. His cock throbs inside me, hot lips find mine. 

“Oh Mish, I’m nearly… oh god…”

The moment he’s in we all stop to catch our breath, it a few seconds and then Jensen moves. Misha moves with him and I examine their faces as the fuck. I shudder and spasm as the first waves of orgasm roll through me. 

“Guys… oh god.”

“Cum…” Jen growls at me. 

I do, hard. My pussy grips Misha tight. He twitches, then adds, “Oh god, I’m so close…” 

Jens' hands are all over him and it sends shock waves through me. 

Misha kisses my neck as our third takes his ass in a relentless pounding frenzy. 

“So close…” Jensen growls between gritted teeth. 

“Please…” I cry. 

“Oh god…” Mish screams as his body releases inside me. The cum is warm and thick as it coats my clenching pussy, he’s so deep inside me I can feel every inch, every drop. 

“I’m…” Jen bucks his hips and we both feel it. 

“Oh fuck…” 

Misha is moaning and twitching, his body in spasms of ecstasy. It amazing to feel and the icing on the cake is watching Jensen cum inside him. From where I’m lying I can see as his eyes roll back in his head, the shudders as he twitches his release inside our man. There is a slight frown as he tries to relax and let go and then it's all over. He collapses. Misha bares his weight so that he doesn’t put it all on me and they both roll to the side. 

Jen grabs the sheet as he fights for breath and pulls it over us. I grab the pillows and we drift to sleep curled in a safe, warm pile on the bed. 

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my betas and pre-readers. I needed the encouragement on this one. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Follow and share my work, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redheadshenanigans
> 
> And as always, comments are welcome.


End file.
